Fighting with the Cullens
by XxMidnightxFairyxX
Summary: This was a day I would never forget. The day we ALL got in an argument. It was so friggin HILARIOUS. It all started with monkeys and Ghostbusters.
1. Chapter 1

EMPOV

This was a day I would never forget. The day we ALL got in an argument. It was so friggin HILARIOUS. It all started with monkeys and Ghostbusters.

"EMMETT CULLEN?!" Rose shouted down the stairs. I just sitting here thinking _What the crap did I do now? "_Coming Rose!" I walked up the stairs slowly, I didn't like it when I was in trouble with Rosalie, it hurts me. No literally! She pokes me and slaps me and junk. She's so abusive! But I love her anyway.

When I got upstairs she was waiting. As always when I'm in trouble. Which is often if you haven't noticed yet. Which I guess you have. Okay I'm gonna stop yammering now. So when I got upstairs she had a look on her face, or should I say _**THE**_ look. Rose grabbed my arm and pull me through the door of our bedroom and slammed it. _oh crap, oh crap, what the freak did I do?!_

"Emmett…" she started walking over to the dresser where her iPod sat. _oh crap I remember now! Crap I forgot!! _"would you mind telling me why all of my pictures on my iPod are erased and replaced with pictures of monkeys and the Ghostbusters hmmm…?"

"Rose honey...there is a perfect explanation for this." I said trying to rack my brain for why I did it. _HECK I WAS BORED!! And I like the Ghostbusters. And monkeys! There so cute and adorable and I've always wanted one and…._

"EM?!" she snapped breaking my thoughts about monkeys. _I need to stop this yammering thing…that's a bad habit I need to break…_

"Emmett Cullen!" Rose said again impatiently, running a hand through her long, beautiful, golden blonde hair.

"I know this is going to sound crazy honey, but I did it to save your life!"

"What? What are you talking about?" she stared at me blankly. I loved when she looked at me all confused -like.

"Yup to save your life. See your other pictures where threatening and I saved you! Because…" I stammered, " when your in trouble…Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!!"

That was bogus, who's gonna believe that crap right? Her eyes were devilish, from gold to black with fury. _oh crap, here comes the screams._

"EMMETT! WHAT KIND OF CRAP ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?!DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WAS GOING TO BELIEVE THAT STORY FOR ONE MINUTE?" God she was hot when she was angry.

"Rose, please calm down your scaring me!" I shuddered away and back into the wall. She came up on me in a flash.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN I'M OLD!"

"Technically, Rose, your 97." Crap I shouldn't have said that. She started poking at me and jabbing at me. See, ABUSIVE!

"DON'T YOU TELL _ME_ MY AGE!"

"OW, ROSE I'M…!"

"YOU JERK! DON'T TELL ME WHEN TO CALM…"

"OW!"

"…DOWN! YOU GOT THAT?"

"YES!OW!" She finally stopped. About time! I thought she was gonna poke through my chest. I caught her waist while she was walking away and pulled her close to me. I leaned my forehead on hers.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry and I'll never do it again." I kissed her forehead and smiled. She wound her arms around my neck.

"Don't give me that. You'll do it again and you know it Mister."

"Yeah I might," I laughed, "But this time, it won't be your iPod." she looked at me horrified and went to go hide her cell phone. I laughed at her until I heard the front door slam._ Alice and Jasper must be home. Oh fun. Then I heard Alice yell "JASPER HOW COULD YOU?!" Not another fight._


	2. Authors Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: please review!! this is my first fan fiction. Please, please REVIEW before I write another chapter****J. THANX!! ROCK ON!!**


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

"**Jasper how could you!?" Alice screamed at me. We had just back from the mall and she maxed out her credit cards AND mine. We walked in the door, went upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. **

"**What? What I said is what I said. I told you, Alice Marie Cullen, if you max out another credit card I will cut all of them up. In this case you did and maxed out mine." I was really mad. That was MY card.**

" **I didn't actually think you meant it Jazz. I thought you were kidding!!"**

" **Did I look like I was joking? Alice, you should know me by now. I say what I mean and I mean what I say." I just looked at her and she was giving the cutest look she knew I couldn't resist.**

" **Aw, Alice don't give me that look." Then she started to cry. I felt so bad. "Alice don't cry sweetheart!!"**

**Then I just thought of something. " We don't cry! WE'RE VAMPIRES!!"**

" **Oh yeah I forgot…"**

"**Stop acting like a child Alice." I knew I crossed the line right then and there. She just looked at me like she's just been shot.**

" **Jasper!! I am not a child!" She walked away to the bed and sat with her arms crossed over her chest.**

"**THEN STOP ACTING SO CHILDISH!!" And then I stopped. I just yelled at her. I never yelled her before. She gave me another hurt look. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.**

"**Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell ,I'm sorry. I'll get you another one. I promise!" Then she looked up at me with shining eyes.**

"**Okay. Thank you Jazzy!!" Then she kissed me.**

"**Yeah, yeah your welcome." I smiled down at her. Then there was a big THUD downstairs.**

"**Jasper, I think Bella and Edward are home." **


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I caught Bella just as she stumbled in the doorway. "Bella are you ok?" She gave me a face.

"Do I look ok?! I'm so mad right now! Why did you have to cut in when I was explaining things to Charlie? I could have done it. I don't need you to do EVERYTHING for me." I guess I should explain what happened. We told Charlie we are getting married. Well I should say _I _told him. It was just that, Bella was hesitating so much and I couldn't help but to cut in before she exploded. But I don't see how this is a crime. Charlie took it rather well actually.

"Love, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. You just looked like you were about to have a cow and I didn't want you to pass out! I won't ever do it again if you don't want me to."

"Oh but you will! It's in your nature Edward. And I can't hold that against you." I took her in my arms and kissed the top of her head. Then I hear everyone come downstairs. Emmett falls down the stairs and we all start laughing.

"Emmett you're the most thick headed person I know." Quipped in Jasper when the throng of laughter died down.

"Uh…Jasper no one calls Emmett thick headed but me." Emmett walked up behind her. "YEAH!! Hey wait, was that an insult?"

"Shhh…it's ok honey I've got this." Rosalie leaned into him and he put his arms around her waist.

_Well it's true…he is thick headed. Every time he's near me I get more and more ignorant and stupid._ Jasper gave me a meaningful look and I couldn't help but to laugh out loud. He Smiled.

"What are you snickering at mind reader?" Rose gave me a nasty look. Bella turned around in my arms to look at Rose.

"Now Rosalie leave Edward alone. He doesn't HAVE to answer to you now does he?" I just beamed at Bella. She's never defended me like that before. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now who died and made _you_ vampire queen _human_?" Rose snarled. I was about to rip her to shreds sister or no sister.

"Rosalie" Alice piped up unexpectedly "You need to stop NOW. You do nothing but pick and pick and PICK on Bella. And I, for one, am TIRED of it. We all love Bella. If you can't come to terms then fine. But DO NOT bring everyone else down." I've never seen Alice so aggressive. _Wow, Alice is pretty scary when she yells._ I shook my head and grinned at Jasper.

"See Rose, she's held so much in you made her explode. Come here Alice it's ok." Alice went over to the stairs where Jasper was sitting and she sat in his lap and curled up in a ball with his arms around her. I heard Esme at the top f the stairs. "What on earth is going on here?" She asked. Some form of authority came thank God! Alice explained the entire thing.

"I want everyone to just leave each other alone! This fighting is nonsense and entirely unnecessary. I know you guys know better than that. Now stop it, all of you." Then she turned to stalk away.

"See we all get in trouble. It's a TEAM effort." Alice whined, still curled up in Jasper's lap.

"We don't have to listen to you girls." Emmett said. I just looked at him.

"Who's we?! You're on your own." I snorted. We? Really…WE?

"Yeah, who's we? You can forget that." Agreed Jasper.

"No, it's a team effort," Rose quoted Alice. "So guess where the boys are sleeping? IN THE LIVING ROOM!!"

"ROSE! Sweetheart I didn't mean it!!" Alice hopped off of Jasper's lap.

"You boys have to be accountable for each other. Emmett screwed up, you ALL screw up. Boys go upstairs and get your things. Now!" Jasper just looked at Alice.

"You CANNOT be serious??"

"Bella really? You wouldn't ACTUALLY agree with this would you love?" She just looked up at me and smiled.

"I think I like their idea." she twirled out of my arms and joined Alice and Rosalie. I sighed. "Come on men. Lets go pack."

"Why were living rooms invented anyway?" Emmett asked. "Uh…may to _LIVE_!!" Jasper rolled his eyes.

_**Authors Note: I want to hank my best friend KAITLIN!!She gave me the idea I just wrote it down**__**J.THANKX KATE-BUTT!!**_


End file.
